


Olympus’ heart

by Nico_Jackson (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: Angel-Au, Mild Smut, Multi, gayy shit happens, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nico_Jackson





	1. Chapter 1

I missed him. I wanted him. But he was gone. He was never coming back. My love was dead. I remember his last words “ Ti amo mi amore”. That was 3 days ago now Tempest had caught up to me and was here to claim me. I had travelled to his home place. Italy. I was at his family home, old dried tears replaced with new wet ones. I neared the storm spirit I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I let the humidity envelope me, i started seeing black spots in my vision then there was a sharp pain in my shoulder blades, I reached behind me and screamed out in pain as I pulled something out of my back, it was soft and a pale blue it felt like a feather but that couldn’t be right, since when do mortal boys get feathers. Then I passed out. 

When I woke again there was a light sound of fluttering I looked up and there were bright lights wherever I looked. I groaned, ughhhhhhh the pain in my head and shoulders right now. As I sat up I felt lighter than before I passed out. Maybe I had vomited an dlost some body weight but I looked around and couldn’t see any vomit or anything that suggest the loss of bodily fluids. 

“Ah you’re awake” said a heavily accented voice.’

I turned at the sound of someone speaking to me and then I screamed. 

“OMG YOU HAVE WINGS WHAT ON EARTH, WHERE AM I!” 

The blonde man chuckled.

”You mortals really are taught nothing are you, this is Olympus, home to the dead. I have wings because I am an angel, the names Simmons, Octavion Simmons. Now if you’ll follow me you need to meet the King also known as my boyfriend.” He said 

“ummm ok? My names Percy Jackson by the way”

I followed the strange boy with the English accent. As I walked behind him I took in the colour of his wings, white with black near the shoulder blades. We came to a bright white door made of ivory with cherubs engraved on it, it seemed to shimmer like someone had covered it in glitter. I expected Octavian to knock but instead he walked in and yelled...

”BABYYYYYY, I GOT YOU A PRESENT” 

Another blonde with a cute yet intimidating scar ran up to him and kissed him. He flapped his wings which were white with gray flecks.

”Hey babe” the scarred blonde said.

Octavian elbowed my runs and that when I remembered that his boyfriend was king so I did a really awkward bow. Laughter erupted in the hall.

”Wrong boyfriend kiddo” laughed Octavian

”W-W-What umm I’m confused” I stuttered

Luke chuckled “ we all date each other in a three-way relationship, Olympus is open about relationships.” He winked at me and Octavian blushes slightly. 

“Octavian? Didn’t you say I needed to meet the King?” I shuffled awkwardly under the stares of the attractive blondes. 

“Yes let’s go meet Jase, you coming Lukey?” 

“Obviously boo” said Luke winding his arm around Octavians waist and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. I blushed at witnessing the intimate moment between them, as they pulled away from each other Luke winked at me and brushed his hand against me. The blood rushed to my cheeks, he smirked when he saw my flustered expression. I looked at the floor and shuffled my feet and continued to walk down the corridor. Octavian opened another door and I followed after him. Inside was clearly a throne room, there were three thrones in the centre top in the centre sat a blonde man with a small scar on his lower lip. His wings were plain white with golden tips. My eyes travelled to the boy stood at his feet and my breath caught in my throat. 


	2. Chapter 2

My breath caught in my throat. 

“Neeks” I gasped as I took in the gorgeousness in front of me.

The man nodded and smiled at me, I rushed towards him tears splashing down my face. He let out a sob and embraced me tightly rubbing my back. 

“Perce, you shouldn’t be here!” 

We held each other and crumpled to the ground. 

“The tempest caught me, I was at the Di Angelo house, baby I missed you.” 

Then I kissed him with all the passion I had. He pushed back against me, there was a pure sense of love between us. I felt hot breath on the back of my neck, Luke was kissing up my neck I broke the kiss with Nico and looked at his neck and saw Jason attached to it then I felt Octavian attack my other side. my whole body shook and I moaned loudly at the attention of three men. Nico ran his hands up my thigh, which was quickly exposed due to the short toga I was wearing and he went down on my swollen dick. I let out a low moan, Jason started fingering Octavian and Luke Jason. All three moaned simultaneously, this was pure bliss... nothing was better than having four incredibly hot guys surrounding you and all fucking one way or another.


End file.
